Bella Durmiente
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Candy hubiese sido la Bella Durmiente?, es una historia de amor entre la Bella Durmiente y el principe Terry, basado al cuento de Disney La Bella Durmientee,Descubre esta Historia de Amor,lean tranquilos, Candy y Terry son unicos en su amor y Pasion, Todo es amor de nuestra pareja favorita, Tiene un final feliz.


_**24**_

_**Bella Durmiente**_

_**Cuento de Disney, los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, se basa a mi cuento favorito la bella durmiente**_

_**Lean tranquilos y comenten por favor, los cuentos de ahora Candy y Terry son únicos en su amor, su pasión así como lo que he estado publicando… **_

_**En este minific Candy y Terry son fieles en su amor, su pasión, Terry solo esta con Candy. **_

_**Este minific lo dedico con mucho amor para las Territanas como yo… **_

_**Lean este hermoso cuento de la bella durmiente, cuentos de hadas… **_

_**Personajes Principales: **__Candy White y Terry Grandchester..._

_**Final feliz…**_

_Érase una vez un rey llamado Albert y una reina llamada María que aunque vivían felices en su castillo ansiaban tener un hijo_

_. Un día, la Reina bañándose en el río cuando una rana que oyó sus plegarias le dijo._

_\- Mi Reina, muy pronto cumplirá su deseo, darás a luz a una niña._

_Al cabo de un año la Reina María dio a luz a una bella princesita, quien le puso como nombre Candy. _

_La reina María y el rey Albert, estaban tan felices que quisieron celebrar una gran fiesta en honor a su primogénita._

_Acudió todo el Reino, incluidas las hadas, a quien el Rey Albert quiso invitar para que otorgaran nobles virtudes a su hija_

_Pero sucedió que el rey solo había invitado a tres hadas Pony, Annie, Patty, pero en realidad no eran tres hadas, sino cuatro hadas, pero una se llamaba Eliza, no la invitaron porque el pueblo decía que era el hada del mal. _

_Todos se encontraban en la fiesta, felices. _

_Al terminar la fiesta, cada hada regaló un don a la princesita. _

_La primera hada azul llamada Pony otorgó virtud; la segunda hada rosa llamada Annie le otorgó la, belleza; la tercera celeste llamada Patty, le otorgó la riqueza... _

_Al terminar las hadas su regalo de don, se apareció la bruja Eliza la Maléfica, (el hada del mal) y dijo: Así que el rey estaba de fiesta, porque no he recibido ninguna invitación... _

_Todos, el rey Albert, La reina María, las hadas, los invitados temblaron de miedo al ver la presencia de Eliza (Maléfica). _

_Eliza dijo: Como a mí no me invitaron y veo que no soy importante para ustedes, Vengo a dejarle un don a la princesa. _

_-Noooo- grito el hada azul Pony. _

_\- escuchen todos, la princesa crecerá con la gracia y la belleza. _

_-Gracias hada Eliza- dijo la reina María. _

_\- pero la princesa a los dieseis años, se pinchará con el dedo la aguja de la rueca y morirá- dijo en carcajadas la malvada Eliza y se retiró. _

_Todo el reino se llenó de horror, los reyes Albert y María, suplicaron al hada azul Pony que es como la madre de todas las hadas que reviente el hechizo, pero el hada le respondió que no podía romper el hechizo porque el hada malvada es más poderosa, pero lo que sí podría es cambiarlo por su muerte, que quede en un profundo sueño por cien años y que se rompa con el beso del amor de un príncipe. _

_El Rey Albert mandó quemar todas las rocas del reino para evitar que se cumpla la profecía._

_Las hadas Azul Pony, Rosa Annie, Celeste Patty, hablaron con el rey para que cuiden a la princesa hasta que pase la maldición de la bruja Eliza (Maléfica)... _

_El Rey Albert por su seguridad mando a su hija a vivir con las hadas, por dieciséis años, para evitar que esa maldad se cumpliera. _

_La princesa Candy creció lejos del palacio con las tres hadas rosa Annie, celeste Patty y azul Pony, al quien les hicieron creer que eran sus tías y les protegía de todo tipo de maldad. _

_La princesa Candy, Era hermosa, humilde, traviesa como ninguna, no sabía su origen, sus amigos eran los animalitos del bosque con quienes compartía sus travesuras. _

_Las hadas siempre le decían a Candy que vaya al bosque a jugar, pero que nunca suba a la casita oscura que queda en lo alto del cerro porque había una viejita de malos sentimientos, pero nadie sabía que se trataba de Eliza (Maléfica)_

_Todos los días Candy iba al bosque a jugar con los animalitos que eran sus __amigos..._

_En ese momento pasa un príncipe llamado Terry que buscaba el castillo del rey Albert, porque su padre Richard y el eran amigos... _

_Al pasar el príncipe Terry, escucha la voz más hermosa, y empieza a buscar de donde viene ese sonido... _

_Todos los días el príncipe Terry, salía al bosque a buscar esa melodiosa voz, hasta que un día la encuentra y le dice: _

_-Buenos días hermosa doncella, que bonito canta- dijo Terry. _

_Candy se sorprendió, porque nunca conoció a ninguna persona, menos con un hombre, se sonrojo, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir por el apuesto príncipe._

_Candy tímidamente pregunto: ¿Quién eres? _

_-soy el príncipe Terry Grandchester – respondió-me voy al castillo del rey Albert. _

_Candy le responde: _

_¡Un castillo¡ pues yo nunca he salido del bosque, pues vivo con mis tías, mi nombre es Candy- _

_El príncipe enamorado le dice: Eres tan hermosa Candy, tan inocente y las pecas de tu rostro y tus ojos verdes son como el hermoso verde de este valle, agradezco a mi padre que me envió al castillo, sino no te hubiera conocido. _

_Los dos bailaron y cantaron la canción "Tú eres el príncipe azul que yo soñé"_

_**Parte Candy:**_

_**Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé**_

_**Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternura de amor**_

_**Y al mirarme así el fuego escandio mi corazón**_

_**Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_

_**Y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**_

_**Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_

_**Y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**_

_**Parte Terry:**_

_**Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé**_

_**Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor**_

_**Al mirarme así, el fuego escandio mi corazón,**_

_**Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad**_

_**Y te adorare en mi sueño ideal**_

_Después de la canción, Candy se sintió enamorada, pues sabía que no podía hablar con nadie, pues sus tías se lo habían prohibido, en ese momento escucha que su tía Pony le llenaba… Candy… Candy _

_Candy asustada cogió su canasta de flores y se fue corriendo a su casa, el príncipe la llamaba, pero ella decía... no puedo... no puedo, adiós y el príncipe le decía dónde te puedo buscar, pero Candy no contestaba, el príncipe quedo triste. _

_En ese momento el príncipe Terry se dirigió al castillo, sin dejar de pensar en aquella joven, por otro lado Candy nerviosa llego a la casita y sus tías le preguntaron: ¿Dónde estaba?, ella nerviosa no le respondió nada. _

_Los días siguieron Candy no dejaba de pensar en el apuesto príncipe, se la pasaba cantando y bailando, sus tías la veían rara porque no dejaba de cantar y bailar. _

_-Te veo rara, ¿Por qué te la pasas el día cantando y bailando?_

_Candy sonroja, pero no le cuenta nada, porque sus tías le tenían prohibido que hable con otras personas porque le cuidaban de la malvada Eliza (Maléfica, el hada del mal). _

_Pasaron los meses, se acercaba el nuevo cumpleaños de Candy, iba a cumplir dieciséis años, prepararon todo para llevarla al castillo, temían que la maldición se cumpla, pero tenían que contarle le verdad de que ella era la princesa, hija del rey Albert. _

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de Eliza (Maléfica, el hada del mal), estaba buscando donde tenía escondido a la princesa por todos estos años. _

_En ese momento Eliza (Maléfica), mando a su cuervo Neil, que buscara a la princesa para que le diga donde tenía escondido a la princesa Candy. _

_El cuervo Neil obedece a Eliza, va en busca de la princesa Candy por todos los bosques del pueblo Lakewood, ahí se entera que la princesa está escondida por una casita de un bosque lejano, pero que le iban a llevar al castillo porque ya iba a cumplir los dieciséis años. _

_Llego los dieciséis años de Candy. _

_Sus tías Annie, Patty y Poni, les despertaron temprano, Candy se despertó y encontró en su cama un hermoso vestido color rosa, con joyas y unos hermosos zapatitos de cristal. _

_Candy se quedó sorprendida por el vestido, porque nunca se había vestido de esa forma. _

_En ese momento Candy se alista y se dirige a la sala. _

_Sus tías le cuentan la verdad de quien era ella, que era una princesa que tenía que cuidarla por dieciséis años porque un hada llamada Eliza (Maléfica), le había maldecido y que ahora tenía que llevarla al castillo con sus padres. _

_En ese momento las hadas Annie, Patty y Pony, les lleva a Candy al castillo. _

_Llegaron al castillo, sus padres el rey Albert y la reina María, le recibieron con mucho amor, para eso el rey Albert había mandado a quemar a todas las ruecas que había en el castillo, la reina María había llevado a su hija a su habitación _

_Candy quedo maravillada por tener una hermosa habitación, se quedó contenta cantando y bailando en su nuevo cuarto, mientras que todos estaban ocupados los sirvientes se ocuparon en hacer una hermosa cena por la bienvenida de la princesa, los reyes, la reina, las hadas preparando la fiesta. _

_En ese momento en la habitación de Candy, que se le pasaba cantando y bailando, se abrió las puertas de un sótano, ella por curiosidad entro en ese sótano, camino y camino, de repente encontró una máquina de coser, que le dice: Pínchate el dedo en la aguja. _

_Candy se pinchó el dedo en la aguja de la rueca y cayó en un sueño de muerte. _

_La bruja Eliza se apareció feliz por haber cumplido su maldición y le dijo: Por fin se cumplí mi sueño de que esa mocosa muera, nadie te podrá despertar, jajajaja... En ese momento desaparece. _

_Toda la cena estaba lista, las hadas Annie, Patty, Poni se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa para celebrar su bienvenida en el castillo, en ese momento las hadas entran a la habitación y encuentran a la princesa tirada en el piso. _

_Inmediatamente el hada más fuerte Pony, revienta el hechizo, para que no muera, sino duerma, acuestan a la princesa en la cama. _

_Las hadas Annie, Poni y Patty lloraron por la princesa y al ver que la maldición de Eliza (Maléfica, el hada del mal), se había cumplido, con su varita mágica había hecho dormir a todos del castillo y del pueblo, hasta el último sirviente del reino. _

_En ese momento las hadas buscaron un príncipe, pero no había ninguno por ese reino y a__sí pasaron largos cien años en que la princesa dormía, todo el castillo estaba cerrado por plantas, espinas, no había forma de como entrar al castillo. _

_Un día el príncipe Terry que la estuvo buscando durante todos estos años a la hermosa doncella de la que se había enamorado, pregunta a todos por donde encontrar a la doncella, porque no podía borrarla de su memoria y de su corazón. _

_En ese momento las hadas caminaban por el bosque buscando un príncipe, es ahí donde se encuentra con el príncipe Terry y les llama: _

_-Príncipe... Príncipe, ven- dijo el hada Pony. _

_El príncipe Terry al mirar que alguien la llamaba, se acerca a las tres hadas y le pregunta sobre Candy. _

_En ese momento las hadas se alegran por haber encontrado a un príncipe y le cuentan todo lo que pasó con la princesa Candy, el príncipe se alegró por haber encontrado a la doncella de su sueño y sabía que era la hija del rey Albert. _

_Las hadas le piden al príncipe Terry que antes de ir a salvar a Candy con un beso de amor verdadero, vaya al castillo de la malvada Eliza (Maléfica) y acabe con ella de una buena vez por todas para que no siga haciendo más daño a la princesa. _

_En ese momento Terry se dirige al castillo de Maléfica, para acabar con la malvada Eliza_

_El príncipe entra al castillo de Maléfica, Eliza se reía y le dijo: _

_-jajajaja, así que tú eres el príncipe que vienes a salvar a la princesa, pero ella está muerta, nadie podrá despertarla, quieres acabar conmigo, pues luchamos y vemos quien gana, pero a mí nadie me destruye. _

_En ese momento el príncipe Terry saca su espada y pelea con la malvada bruja Eliza y su cuervo Neil, que se convirtió en un dragón. _

_Después de una fuerte lucha batalla el príncipe Terry venció a la malvada Eliza y a su cuervo Neil. _

_Las hadas se alegraron al ver que Maléfica estaba muerta y no podía hacer más daño a la princesa. _

_Las hadas le llevan al príncipe Terry al castillo del rey Albert, donde se encontraba la princesa Candy dormida, todo estaba encerrado con gigantes espinas, entonces el príncipe Terry lo corto con su espada y lograron entrar al palacio, _

_El príncipe Terry, junto con las hadas, subió a la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa Candy dormida, a pesar de que dormía tantos años, seguía siendo joven y su belleza iluminaba aquel cuarto oscuro._

_El príncipe Terry, se arrodilla ante la bella durmiente, le confiesa su amor. _

_-Sabes mi pequeña pecosa siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí eres lo mejor que he tenido, perdóname por no haberte encontrado rápido, pero siempre te busque mi amada Candy, te prometo que desde ahora nunca más nos separaremos, te amo mi bella durmiente - dijo Terry. _

_En ese momento Terry le da un beso en sus labios a Candy y para sorpresa de las hadas madrinas, ella por fin despertó y le dijo: _

_\- Te amo mi amado príncipe Terry y prometo nunca separarme de ti, siempre estaré contigo- dijo Candy sonriendo. _

_Terry juró que siempre la iba a amar y la carga en sus brazos, todos los del palacio despertaron, las flores salieron en el campo, los animales, el sol, no había más tristeza. _

_En ese momento la princesa Candy se presenta en el plació con Terry, ante sus padres los reyes Albert y María. _

_Los padres Albert y María, abrazaron a su hija y juraron nunca separe de ella, Candy sin resentimiento hacia sus padres lo abraza y le da las gracias por haberla protegido de esa maldad. _

_En ese momento el príncipe Terry les explica a los reyes Albert y María, sus sentimientos sinceros hacia la princesa Candy, que estaba enamorado de ella y quería casarse con ella. _

_Candy les explica a sus padres Albert y María que ama con todo su corazón al príncipe Terry. Los padres contentos aprueban esa relación porque Terry es el hijo de su gran amigo, el rey Richard y la reina Eleonor. _

_Desde ese momento la princesa Candy y el príncipe Terry, se casaron y fueron felices para siempre _

_Al final del cuento el amor triunfo, por siempre jamás, fue a la tierna Candy que todos la conocían como la bella durmiente. _

_**Notitas mías: **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

_Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí, Candy sin perder la sencillez que es característica de ella misma y Terry un príncipe apasionado…. Me base a mi cuento favorito la Bella durmiente._

…_.. _

_**Respondiendo **_**Reviews**

Selenityneza: Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en el anterior minific Sacrificio de Amor, gracias por apoyarme en esa historia de amor diferente, entiendo que te puso triste pero era una leyenda de Dinamarca.

Guest.- Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en Sacrificio de Amor, porque a pesar de que fue una historia triste, era importante conocer tu comentario.

Henry: que bueno que te gusto, la leyenda, a pesar que fue triste.. Gracias por su apoyo en la historia diferente.

…_. _

_El próximo cuento es: Maléfica, se tratara de la bruja de la Bella durmiente, que también tiene un final feliz… desde ahora los cuentos tienen un final feliz y Terry solo estará con su pecosa Candy… así que todos lean tranquilos. _

_**Nunca dejen de leerme, Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana, porque mi amado Terry es mi amor Platónico.**_


End file.
